Reflections
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Each character's reflections/thoughts leading up to Hanson's resignition. I do not own 21 Jump Street and reviews are the sunshine to my sky so please review; it means a lot.


Fuller:

_Reflections _

**Fuller:**

When I first arrived here

I knew you would be my challenge

But you had a drive, a passion

That at your heart would sear

* * *

**Penhall:**

When we were first introduced

You were different from the rest

And I knew you would be there when I needed you

To lend me to boost

* * *

**Hoffs: **

There was something about you

Something that made you different from the rest

You had passion for each and every case

And I know the others saw it too

* * *

**Ioki:**

You made me laugh

With your snide remarks

You were always the sarcastic one

But I knew you'd always be there on my behalf

* * *

**Booker:**

What do I say

To you an officer I look up to

An officer I respect

An officer who has gone astray

* * *

**Fuller:**

That passion caused you to do great things

You solved cases better than the rest

Made each one personal

So that each case tugged on your heartstrings

* * *

**Penhall:**

We made ourselves McQuaids

Each case was a battle

A new challenge

And we were the brigades

* * *

**Ioki:**

And you were

When I was injured

And not making it through

You were my coaxer

* * *

**Booker:**

I admit I was a little jealous

You were the great Tom Hanson

Case-solver extraordinaire

And the clown of our circus

* * *

**Fuller:**

When I sent you on that case in the detention center

I had no idea what it would do to you

It tore you up inside, killed your drive

And threw you off kilter

* * *

**Penhall:**

The cell was dark

The room was small

My cries echoed

My claustrophobic trademark

* * *

**Hoffs:**

When you came back

Something was different, changed

You were not you

And I knew better than to ask for a playback

* * *

**Ioki:**

That detention center did something to you

It hardened you

Made you question, made you change

And now to the old Thomas Hanson, I bid adieu

* * *

**Booker:**

It should have been me

Could have been me

You didn't deserve to go through that

And I think anyone would agree

* * *

**Fuller:**

But you pulled through

Until back into a cell you went

For something I and everyone else knew

You didn't do

* * *

**Penhall:**

But that brigade, it came to an end

When you were framed

For something you didn't do

And on me you would depend

* * *

**Hoffs:**

Everyone doubted

No one believed

My thoughts of everything else

Were with you clouded

* * *

**Ioki:**

The pain of being shot

Was nothing like I knew you were enduring

Nothing was the same

We were all so distraught

* * *

**Booker:**

It was I who condemned you

I who put you behind bars

In a cage

And saving you was something only I could do

* * *

**Fuller:**

You were freed

Thanks to two of the finest officers

I had to offer

Getting you out was their only creed

* * *

**Penhall:**

We tried our hardest

Did our best

But even once you were free

We knew in our hearts you were still the farthest

* * *

**Hoffs:**

You were free!

Everything was fine

Or at least it should be

But it wasn't, nothing's fine and it will never be

* * *

**Ioki:**

They all said you were free now

But I knew better

You would always be in that cell

Although I didn't know at the time how

* * *

**Booker:**

Was it worth it?

Losing my job for someone I despised

Enough to arrest

Yes, I have to admit

* * *

**Fuller:**

You were changed now more than ever

You were harder

More callus

And even from Penhall, you yourself severed

* * *

**Penhall:**

I suppose a washed car and a hug

Can not fix what can not be

Though I wish it was because the pain of losing you

At my heart it dug

* * *

**Hoffs:**

You were no longer the Hanson we knew

Nothing could ever return to being the same

The anger inside of you

Began to brew

* * *

**Ioki:**

I missed you

More than you can know

You were there in body

But not in spirit, I knew

* * *

**Booker:**

I am leaving

Goodbye

Farwell

You'll never know how my heart is heaving

* * *

**Fuller:**

I had heard you talk of leaving

And at the time I didn't understand

How could I possibly know

How much you were grieving

* * *

**Penhall:**

When you first said you wanted to quit

I thought it was a joke

I laughed it of because

The truth I didn't want to admit

* * *

**Hoffs:**

How could you even think that?

This team would be nothing without you Tom Hanson

We all might as well just be dead

Sometimes I think you're such a dingbat!

* * *

**Ioki:**

How can you even think of leaving?

I know it's hard on you

I know you've lost your drive, your passion

But if you leave, you'll only still be grieving

* * *

**Fuller:**

When Penhall said he wanted desk duty

I knew it was over

Over for you just as it was over for him

Despite the fact you two promised to be McQuaids until you were fifty

* * *

**Penhall:**

We said our goodbyes

To our dear friends

The McQuaids and to ourselves

But despite it being over, I knew we'd always be allies

* * *

**Hoffs:**

The McQuaids were over

And I suppose we all were too

It's a shame

The only way we can get it back is to make a wish on a four leaf clover

* * *

**Ioki:**

How can you lay the McQuaids to rest?

They were you

You were they

Never again will they make an arrest

* * *

**Fuller:**

When you resigned

It hit me that it was really over

This was it

We'll see what else for you the Lord has designed

* * *

**Penhall:**

Where will you go?

What will you do?

What will happen when you find out

It's not the job, it's you?

* * *

**Hoffs:**

Don't go

Please don't

Will it ever be possible to have what we once did

Long, long ago?

* * *

**Ioki:**

This can't be happening

Our final goodbye

As you walk out that door

I feel my eyes moistening

* * *

**Fuller:**

We miss you Tom Hanson

Please return

There is still so much

From this job you can learn

* * *

**Penhall:**

We were brothers

Best friends till the end

Well the end is here

Can our relationship ever mend?

* * *

**Hoffs:**

I see your empty desk

Without papers, files, and you

The sight is utterly

Grotesque

* * *

**Ioki:**

They say you work at a bowling ally now

You hate bowling

It disgusted you

So why you chose the ally, I don't know

* * *

**Fuller:**

You are in our hearts

And in our thoughts

Good luck Tom

The force is nothing without your smarts

* * *

**Penhall:**

We promised we'd be friends

Then how'd we lose touch?

Please tell me our friendship

Wasn't just another one of those cheap 80s trends

* * *

**Hoffs:**

I never got to say this

But I do love you, Tom Hanson

Always did, always will

Being with you made everything bliss

* * *

**Ioki:**

Judy's sad and it kills me to see

The way she looks longingly over at where you used to be

Don't make her go through this pain

Grant her mercy

* * *

**Hanson:**

I had to leave

Don't you see

I couldn't take it any longer

What is my purpose?

Where is my drive?

Where is my passion?

When I walked out of my prison cell

_My cage_

I left it behind

Never to be seen again

But do not worry

Do not fret

I am always with you

Each case you work

Each arrest you make

I am there

By your side

Helping you along the way

But only if you remember me

And promise not to forget

I might be away

But you are always all in my mind

I can not escape you

Nor can you escape me

I am like a shadow that follows you

And now it is time to say my goodbyes

Fuller, you gave me a chance

You trusted me

Before I even trusted myself

Judy, you loved me

Gave me your heart

I am sorry I had to break it this way

If possible, I'd like a new start

Booker, you risked so much for me

And I never got to thank you

But if I ever were to see you again

Don't doubt I wouldn't punch you

And last but not least..

Doug

Doug Penhall

Doug McQuaid

Douggie

Douggie Boy

My best friend

My brother

How did this happen?

When did we lose touch?

I just want to let you know

I love you so much

And alas my story must come to an end

So close the book

Place it on the shelf

And promise me you won't open it again

And promise me you won't forget

The officer you once called your friend

Your family

And remember

Don't forget

I love you all always

_**Always.**_


End file.
